


The Ererijean Collaboration

by lastoneleft, raefill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter serves as a prompt for the other writer, taking it in turns to write an ererijean half-fic half-drabble series.</p><p>So far:<br/>Almost Erejean<br/>Definite Erejean<br/>Tentatively Ererijean<br/>Jealous Ererijean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Erejean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae: Brea's plot, that I wrote, that turned into a series.

“Okay, okay.” Eren waves an arm to dismiss whatever he was about to say as the bartender sets two pints on the bar. Jean picks his up while Eren continues to try and articulate his thoughts with a tongue that won’t quite cooperate. “But you have the whole asshole thing going on. Armin is the intelligent one. Marco is obviously Jesus. Connie is funny. Reiner is the sports guy. But what do I have?” Eren jabs his fingers into his own chest hard enough that he’s probably going to have bruises in the morning but continues to take a few gulps of whatever cheap beer had been set in front of him.

“I’m not a fucking asshole! I’m perfectly nice.” Jean slaps Eren on the knee. “But dude you’re a person. You don’t need a thing.”

“It’s not that I want a thing. It’s just that everyone has that impression they give off. And what is mine?” He takes a moment to wave his hands a little more. “How can I not know what my own thing is?”

“You’re like- the stunner or something.” Jean says absently, focusing more on the beer he just spilt on his shirt.

“What?” Eren scowls. “Are you fucking mocking me?”

“Fuck, no! Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed!” Jean exclaims, focusing back on Eren, who still has a suspicious frown firmly in place. “Whenever we go anywhere you get stared at. Look- no fucking turn and look- at that group of girls over there.” Jean flicks his head subtly towards a booth full of girls, who start squealing and laughing loudly when Eren turns his oceanic eyes on them.

“What the fuck was that?” Eren says quietly, turning towards the bar so his back is to them.

“You really are dense.” Jean rolls his eyes and downs some more beer. “They all want you to take them home.” He drawls, licking golden fluid off his lips while Eren stares, disbelieving. “Even straight guys double take you. Connie did when I first introduced you. It’s your big ass eyes.” Jean nods wisely.

“You like my eyes?” Eren asks innocently, turning said turquoise irises on Jean with a look that spells trouble.

“Well- you know what I mean.” He mutters, distracting himself with a coaster.

“What did you think when you first met me then?” Eren bites into his lower lip and cocks his head. “Did you double take?” He asks with a small smirk. “Then again you are bi, maybe you just looked.”

“Yeah, then you opened your fucking mouth.” Jean bites out, punching him in the shoulder with a little more force than necessary. “Dumbass.”

“So you like what you saw?” Eren snickers. And Jean freezes, moving slowly to meet Eren’s gaze because if Eren just ignored a dig like that- he’s not sure he wants to know. But Eren is presenting him with a cocky grin that Jean has seen directed at Eren’s previous partners one time too many. He gulps. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Eren purrs, shifting over slightly on the barstool which is much too close for Jean’s taste.

“So?” He tries to be indignant but ends up sounding a little more stunned than he intended. He attempts to cover it up by finishing up his beer.

“So.” He echoes. “Do you look often?” Eren’s hand creeps onto Jean’s thigh. And Jean is choking, slamming his glass down and standing up, moving away and shoving his arms into his jacket.

“Look at the time! We have early classes, we should head back to the dorms before Mikasa notices we’re late.” He punctuates his statement with an awkward laugh and whisks himself out of the bar.

Eren only catches up when he’s in the elevator of the dorms six doors down from the bar. And the brunette is panting and windblown, tan skin illuminated beautifully, even under the crappy artificial lighting.

“You know I asked you a question.” Eren slips inside the elevator as the doors close, cornering Jean quickly. He searches for an escape but Eren’s hands lay flat against the mirror behind him, boxing him in easily. Jean feels a flush rise to his cheeks and he scowls. He really can’t deal with being hit on by someone as pretty as Jaeger with alcohol in his system. But he resigns himself to his fate, hoping to just find a way to turn Eren down and apologise in the morning.

“It’s hard not to see your stupid face, Jaeger.” He growls. “Especially when it’s all up in mine.” Eren just tuts, sliding his body up against Jean’s.

“Aw c’mon.” He smirks as the elevator doors open at their floor. “Humour me.” He says breathily, moving his hands from the wall to Jean’s waist, squeezing lightly.

“Mmm. Okay. I’ll humour you.” Jean pushes him backwards, out of the elevator into the hall. And praise Marco for leaving their door open because now he can continue to manhandle Eren through the apartment to his room. “I do look. Your skins fucking flawless. It’s annoying.” He growls, grabbing Eren by the hips and digging in his thumbs. “And you do this thing with your hair in the mornings when you’re still a sleepy ass mess that drives me insane.” He slams the brunet up against the bedroom door. And Eren sucks in a gasp, exhaling with a small moan that tingles in Jean’s abdomen.

“You think about me a lot, huh?” Eren tries to tease but Jean’s opening the door, shoving Eren onto the bed and straddling and pinning his wrists to keep him from getting any access to Jean’s body, who is shrugging.

“Sometimes.” He says simply, ready to drop the act. Eren’s having none of it though.

“Do you ever touch yourself and think about me?” The brunet smiles wickedly. Jean knows exactly what he wants to do.

“I might have done.” He shifts the weight in his hips slightly, just to tease.

“Show me.” Eren demands, the look of hunger on his face is too much and the setup is too perfect. And Jean just cannot resist those stupid fucking eyes. So he releases Eren’s wrists slowly, making sure Eren isn’t going to jump him as soon as he’s released.

“You going to watch?” Jean asks, shedding his jacket and stroking up his own abdomen and chest. Eren nods frantically, groin suspiciously firm under Jean’s ass. So he continues moving his hands, thumbing slightly at his nipple and letting out a quiet groan before bringing his hands up to his temples. “God, Eren.” His tone sultry as he begins to massage circles into his skull. “You’ve given me such a headache.”

He barely has time to register Eren’s bewildered yet furious expression before he’s being punched in the jaw and cackling at the brunet’s misfortune.

“You’re such a fucking asshole!” Eren yells, practically picking Jean up, who can barely stand for the laughter, and throwing him out of the room. The door is slammed in his face in the next second and the rest of the flat wakes at the commotion while Jean crawls back to his room, tears of mirth and pain clinging to his lashes.

“What’s wrong with Eren?” Mikasa demands. “What have you done now?” But Jean can’t breathe, just waves her off muttering something about her brother being too horny for his own good.

He gets blanked by Eren for a month.

But, by god, it was worth it.


	2. Definite Erejean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea: A certain horse faced dork catches feels. Smut ensues.

“Oh, fuck! Right there, God, right fucking there!” Eren cries, knees shaking.

Jean bites his lip, trying not to let Eren fucking Jaeger of all people turn him into a mess.

Trying and failing. “E-Eren… nnngh!” The swing of his hips comes more spastically, his fingers dig further into Eren’s hips in his attempt to make this last a little longer, to get Eren off as hard as he promised.

The shaking of Eren’s knees travels up to his thighs, leaving his tanned hips trembling in Jean’s grasp. His walls begin to tighten rhythmically around Jean’s cock, his knuckles whiten as they grip the sheets harder. “Jean… gonna… c-come..” he whimpers into the pillow. Fuck. This man is going to be the death of him. He snaps his hips forward harder, slamming the headboard against the wall, brushing against that bundle of nerves inside of Eren that has him calling his name over and over.

_Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean._

When Eren comes, shaking, cursing, and more beautiful than anything else that Jean has ever seen, it isn’t long before he’s tumbling over the edge with him.

Jean collapses on top of the brunet under him, heaving for breath and pressing soft kisses to his back.

“Hey Jean,” Eren says rather loudly.

“What? Jesus, Jaeger you don’t have to yell, I’m right here.”

“Wake up!” Eren bellows.

“I am awake! Why are you yelling?”

“Jean! Jean, wake the hell up! You’re gonna be late for class!”

Late for class? That’s… Connie’s voice?

His eyes slowly open to the sound of someone slamming their fist against his door. “Jean!”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya!” He shouts back, still bewildered and wondering what the hell that dream was about.

“Well, are you coming?!”

A small choking sound escapes Jean’s throat as he peels the sheet off of himself, a blush colouring his cheeks at the mess he’s made. “Y-yeah! Just – I’ll catch up, okay? Save me a seat!”

He sprints into the class room 10 minutes later, hair a mess and mind reeling. To make matters worse, Connie has chosen to save his seat right next to Eren. He drags a hand down his face before taking a deep breath and making his way to his seat. This is going to be a long two hours.

Jean barely hears a word Professor Pixis says. He’s too busy avoiding Eren’s glare, and when he isn’t avoiding those teal green eyes, he’s struggling not to stare. Remembering the way he made Eren writhe, the sinful look on that gorgeous face, the sounds that would no doubt haunt him for months to come.

The way Eren purred his name bounces around in his head, and the brunet chooses that very moment to let his head fall back, pink, soft lips slightly parted. Jean has to look away, has to think of something else, _anything else_ to keep his dick from twitching any more than it already is.

“Class dismissed!” is all Jean needs to hear before he hauls ass back out the door. Armin stares after him from his seat beside Connie.

“What’s with him?” Mikasa asks.

“No idea…” Armin murmurs, pursing his lips in thought.

* * * * *

Eren. Eren. Eren. _Eren_.

Jean can’t get the little shit out of his head. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he laughs.

The way he’s avoiding Jean like the fucking plague.

The part that nags at Jean the most is that it _bothers_ him. Eren hasn’t spoken to him in weeks, and that had such little effect on him until a few nights ago.

_‘Jean, oh fuck, Jean!’_

“Ughhh.”

He lets his head hit his open palm with a loud smack, hoping the sound will take the memories of the brunet begging him for release along with it. But alas, when the phone in his free hand lights up to confirm he’s coming to tonight’s get together, all he can think is that he wants Eren to be there.

He quickly types out a _yes_ , followed by the question screaming in his head before he can stop himself. The answer that came soon after pulled his brows together.

_No._

Apparently he was going to the gym. That seemed to be Eren’s sure fire way of staying the fuck away from Jean. Convincing Mikasa he wanted to be healthier and get into better shape, and hitting the weights whenever he heard Jean was going to be around. Which Jean wouldn’t give two turtle shits about if Eren wasn’t looking so damn _fine_ these days as a result of it.

He’s simply lucky that he hasn’t been caught gawking when Eren walks out of the shower clad in nothing but a towel and the fresh muscle building under his flawlessly tanned skin. Water rolling down his chest, then over his abs to disappear beneath that white towel that contrasts the bronze tone of his flesh so beautifully it almost hurts to look at. Flush tinting his cheeks and spreading all the way down to his neck, driving Jean up the fucking wall in the best of ways.

His hand drifts to the growing bulge in his pants, and when he palms himself through his jeans without thinking, he curses himself. Why the fuck is Eren having this effect on him? Why isn’t he over that stupid wet dream yet?

_‘Maybe I like –’_

“No!” Jean nearly bellows, not allowing the thought to fully form. No. No way in hell. He can’t like –

He shakes his head. He has to get the fuck out of the apartment. He has to stop staring at the framed photos of him and his friends on the walls, only to be drawn in by oceanic eyes and a smile too fucking adorable to belong to someone as irritating as Eren Jaeger. Grabbing his keys, he all but bolts out the door, determined to get thoughts of that damned pretty boy out of his head.

It takes 3 beers and a shot of whiskey, but his mind is finally clear. With a pleasant glow in his system, Jean agrees to meet Marco at the campus courts for a game of basketball.

Except he doesn’t make it to the courts. No, no. He’s too busy gawking across the quad at Eren and some short, angry looking little fucker standing entirely too close for Jean’s liking.

This is fine, Jean decides. This is what he needs. To be reminded that Eren was drunk the night he threw himself at Jean and that the brunet isn’t genuinely interested in him at all. Eren tosses his head back and laughs at something Short Stack says and Jean’s hands clench into white knuckled fists of their own volition. Eren bites his lip and runs his hand up and down Shrimp Man’s arm, lingering on the surprisingly toned biceps and Jean feels his brow twitch.

This. Is. Fine.

This will help Jean get over this stupid crush and –

Wait. Crush?! No. Nonono _no_.

“Fuck.”

“Is everything okay, Jean?”

He whips around to find Armin standing behind him. “Huh?” He blurts, “I mean, yeah!”

“Are you sure? Your shoulders are looking pretty tense. And I’m not telling you what to do or anything, but I’d recommend relaxing your hands unless you want your fingernails permanently embedded in your palms.”

Jean immediately does as suggested and hisses at the all too sudden lack of pressure. “I’m fine, Ar.”

“Really?” Armin asks, grin adorning his face, “You aren’t upset about what’s going on over there?” He indicates Eren and Shorty with a nod of his head.

“Pfft,” Jean shrugs nonchalantly, “why would I give a shit whose pants Jaeger tries to get into?”

Armin’s small grin grows into a full blown smile. “You’re right. We should just be happy that he’s finally getting somewhere with him.”

“Precise–” Jean begins before Armin’s words truly sink in, “wait, what?” He asks in what he hopes sounds like nonchalance, “Is Eren really that into him that he’s giving you every detail?” He tries to fake a laugh which, judging by the look on Armin’s face, is none too convincing.

“No, but I spend a lot of my free time studying with Hange. They know him quite well and while he looks unimpressed, he’s apparently quite taken with Eren as of late.”

“Shit.” Jean grumbles.

“Shit what?” Armin questions innocently.

“Nothing!” Jean insists defensively. Fuck. He didn’t even realize he had said that out loud.

A moment of awkward silence goes by with Jean nervously scratching at the back of his head.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Armin finally sighs.

“Enough?” Jean repeats dumbly.

“As fun as it’s been watching you two try to figure this out on your own, it’s time someone said something before you miss your last chance.” Armin raises his blond brows, waiting for Jean to pipe up and letting out another sigh when he just gapes at him as if he’s grown a second head.

“Jean, I know. We all do.” Armin presses. “Well, everyone but Eren,” he tacks on.

“Know what?”

“You have to have figured it out by now!” Armin throws his hands up in exasperation. “That you like him?” He asks rhetorically without waiting for the denial that sits on the tip of Jean’s tongue. “It’s obvious, Jean. Just as obvious as it is that Eren likes you too.”

“Clearly he doesn’t.” Jean gestures with a wave of his hand, indicating Eren and his stupid, smitten face.

“Oh, you know Eren usually has multiple crushes at once.” Armin shakes his head. “But they don’t last as long as the one he has on you. I’m telling you, you have a chance but you’re running out of time. He likes _him_ a lot, too.”

Jean looks back over to find Eren looking down at the dark haired man with such admiration it makes his stomach twist and his heart clench.

“But he’s still mad at me.” Jean mumbles.

“Listen, I don’t know what happened between you two. Eren refuses to tell anyone, but he hasn’t let go of his feelings for you. Just – think about it, okay? We all just want you two to be happy.” Jean throws him a curious look. “I told you, _we all know_.” Armin has to bite back a chuckle at the blush that covers Jean’s face.

Armin mentions something about getting to class, but Jean barely hears him over his own thoughts. Eren likes him. Eren’s liked him for a long time. Eren still likes him despite the (hilarious) humiliation he experienced a few weeks ago.

Maybe if he just apologizes … no, fuck that. What Eren got served his horny ass right. He decides he should just forget about it. He should move on. Yeah. That’s the smartest thing to do.

He looks at Eren once more, and finds him looking at Shorty as he walks away with a look he knows he’s seen before. It’s the way Eren looks at Jean when he thinks he can’t see him. And in that moment, something inside of Jean snaps. His feet start marching him forward of their own accord, bringing him to the man that is sending his heart racing.

“Eren!” He calls from a dozen feet away. He’s met with wide, confused eyes that stop him in his tracks. That childlike confusion is replaced with anger in the same moment and the next thing he knows, Eren’s running off campus.

And Jean’s running after him. “Eren, wait!” All he gets is the middle finger over a shoulder for his effort.

_‘What the fuck am I doing?’_

The heavy realization of just how much he cares for Eren hits him like a ton of fucking bricks; it nearly knocks the wind out of him only to suck it right back into his lungs with a rushing sense of relief. He _does_ like Eren. He annoys the ever loving fuck out of Jean, but he likes him. And that little shit is gonna hear about it once he catches up to him.

_If_ he ever catches up to him. When the hell had Eren gotten so fast?

The last few weeks of _‘Eren isn’t coming tonight, he’s going to the gym with Mikasa,_ ’ all comes flooding back. The fact that Eren can run so much faster than he can infuriates him.

His ass sure looks great, though.

He sprints up the stairs of their dorm building, barely catching Eren before he can shut their door in his face. “Eren,” he wheezes, “I… gimme a sec,” he heaves, trying to catch his breath.

“Screw you.” Eren deadpans.

“You tried. That’s why you’re mad in the first place.” Jean sasses before he can stop himself.

Eren’s scowl deepens before he slams the door, barely giving Jean enough time to get his fingers out of the way.

“Damn it,” he grumbles, fishing his keys out of his pocket. He flings the door open in time to hear Eren’s bedroom door slam shut. He hastily toes his shoes off beside Eren’s before continuing to stomp over to his room.

“Eren!” he calls, pounding his fist against the door.

“Fuck off, Jean!”

He tries again, “Come on, it’s been a month! Lemme in! I just wanna talk!”

“What part of ‘fuck off’ don’t you understand?”

“For the love of fuck, Eren! Just open the damn door!”

“Go to hell!”

He feels his anger flaring up. _‘Stay calm, Kirstein, you have a chance.’_

“Well, at least give me my jacket!” He smirks as he hears cursing on the other side of the wall and a drawer open and shut before the door flings open. Eren unceremoniously chucks the jacket at Jean’s face and moves to lock him out again. While Jean may not be as quick as Eren, he certainly isn’t slow. He steps through the crack just in time and locks the door behind him.

“What in the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Eren growls, fist clenched and ready to swing.

“Don’t you think this has gone on long enough?”

“No. Now get out.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Jean smirks. An amused look crosses Eren’s face before his arms circle Jean’s waist and he tosses him over his shoulder with ease. “Shit, you’ve gotten strong!” Jean gasps.

He feels Eren’s hand leave his hip to reach for the doorknob, and in a moment of panic, he reaches down and grabs onto Eren’s belt and clings to it with everything he has. “What the hell?” Eren demands when he tries to chuck Jean only to have his pants ride up. “Let go!”

“Talk to me.” Jean shoots back.

“So you can _tease_ me again? No!”

“Eren, would you just –”

Jean doesn’t get to finish his sentence, he’s too busy trying to get the room to stop spinning after he’s landed on Eren’s bed. The very bed that has been the setting of one of the best damn dreams Jean has ever had. When his eyes finally see straight, he’s greeted with the sight of Eren standing over him, arms crossed over his toned chest.

“Well?” He taps his foot against the floor. “What do you want, Jean?”

“You.” Jean answers before he can think.

“Excuse me?” Eren bites out suspiciously. Jean pushes himself up and looks Eren over. The pounding in his chest and the stupid, sickeningly sweet thoughts in his head confirm it.

He wants Eren. All of him.

“You, Eren. I want you,” he repeats.

“Jean, if this is some kind of joke, I swear I’ll break all of your teeth.”

“I’m not joking this time! I… I didn’t realize it before, but Eren, I –” he tries to say it, he really does, but pride kills the words in his throat before they can come out of his mouth.

“You what?” Eren prompts.

“Do I have to say it? You already know what it is.”

“I wanna hear it from your mouth. Say it or get out.”

Jean lets his breath out in a huff. _Fine_. If Eren wants to be such a fucking girl about it…

“I like you.”

And the smile that spreads across Eren’s face is a little aggravating, but definitely worth it. Jean must be smiling too, because while Eren still looks happy, he scoffs, “Don’t get cocky, Kirstein I’m still mad at you.”

“What the hell, Jaeger?”

The brunet shoves him back onto the bed and climbs over him, “You’re just gonna have to make it up to me,” Eren purrs with a wicked gleam in his eye. Before Jean can ask, Eren’s lips are on his, softer than they look and moving better than Jean dreamed they would. And his _tongue_ , Jesus Christ.

Eren shuffles so he’s between his legs, keeps pushing him further back onto the bed with his hips, grinding harder and harder until he’s swallowing every moan that leaves Jean’s mouth.

“So how do I make it up to you?” Jean breathes.

Eren sits up, mischievous grin on his kiss swollen lips, “Show me.”

“Show you what?” Jean asks in confusion.

Eren takes Jean’s hand and presses it against the erection straining against his own jeans. “Show. Me.”

Jean feels a different kind of flush colour his face when he clues in to what Eren’s asking for. “You can’t be serious.”

Eren simply starts undoing the button on Jean’s pants. “I was really looking forward to watching you last time,” he murmurs with the slightest pout to his full lips. Eren turns those big eyes on him again, the innocence in them fading away in a matter of seconds once Jean’s zipper is undone. How the fuck does he even do that?

“Come on, Kirstein,” Eren slides his hands under Jean’s shirt, warm fingers gently grazing over his abs, “show me.” The temptation is strong, so damn strong as Eren gazes down at Jean with Fuck Me eyes and their erections press insistently against each other.

He’s so close to giving in, when some small bit of sense comes back to his mind, “No way.”

“Come onnn,” Eren coaxes, shifting onto his knees and peeling his shirt off, “I’ll let you finish wherever you want.”

_Fuck_. Eren knows what he’s doing. That little shit knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. There’s nothing more that Jean wants right now than to blow his load all over that fucking beautifully sculpted chest and those rock hard abs. “Damn you for working out so fucking much the last month,” Jean growls.

“Like what you see?” Eren teases, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Does he fucking ever, but like hell he’s saying that to Eren’s face. “Shut up,” Jean pushes him back onto the bed and yanks his pants off. His shirt follows soon after he settles between Eren’s knees, adding to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Fuck. He’s really going to do it.

_‘It’s what Eren wants…’_  he reminds himself.

The mere thought has his cock throbbing. Eren wants to watch Jean pleasure himself, wants Jean to think about him when he does it. And he already has so much to go off of. His hands move to rub over his chest, and he imagines Eren on his knees, big, turquoise eyes nothing but molten pools of lust as those full lips slide up and down his cock. “Ahh…” Jean scrapes his nails down his abdomen, wishing Eren were doing it for him, that it was Eren tugging his boxers down his thighs with those warm hands of his.

“Fuck, Jean,” Eren whispers, “you’re so sexy.”

“Unnnh,” the handful of words is all the encouragement Jean needs to wrap his hand around his cock. He strokes up his shaft slowly, letting a drawn out moan leave his lips. He thumbs the slit at the top of the crown, swiping precome around the flushed tip.

Eren’s moans and soft words of praise spur him on, have his hand moving faster on his length, up and down, up and down, and before he knows what’s happening, Eren’s name is falling from his mouth of its own accord. “Eren… shit, Eren!”

“Look at me, Jean.” When did he even close his eyes? He obeys without a second thought, amber eyes meeting green and what he finds there nearly knocks him over. Pure unadulterated need. Desire so deep, Jean can feel it, hot and coiling in his stomach.

“E-Eren,” he damn near whimpers, pausing his ministrations for fear of finishing too soon.

It’s only when he hears that the vulgar slurping hasn’t stopped that he sees what Eren is doing. The brunet has his pants half way down his thighs and is fucking himself open on his fingers, right under where Jean’s hand is gripping his cock like a fucking lifeline.

“Jesus, Ereeen.” Jean rasps, moving his hand over his precome slicked cock with renewed vigour.

“Please, Jean… need you,” he whines, fingers moving faster, pulling out only to disappear back into his eager opening.

Those four uttered words violently shove Jean over the edge. He barely manages an, “Eren! Y-your mouth!” before his orgasm turns him into a trembling, keening mess.

He’s merely thankful Eren’s reflexes are fast and that hot mouth is wrapped around his tip, drinking down everything he has to offer. The sight of Eren with his lips wrapped around his dick is straight out of the best of his wet dreams and he already feels like he can go another round.

Eren leans back on his elbows, clearly pleased with himself as he licks his lips. “What about me, Jean?”

“So greedy, Jaeger,” Jean chuckles, “gimme a minute.”

“Don’t wanna.” Eren insists, tossing a bottle of lube at him. “My turn.” Jean smirks, popping the cap and drizzling some of the cool, clear liquid onto his fingers. He takes a moment to admire Eren all sprawled out for him, waiting to be touched. “Jean,” he breathes, chest heaving, “please, Jean, just –”

Jean’s smirk grows, and he slowly eases a finger into Eren, relishing in the way his head tosses back, pretty, pink lips parted in a tiny moan. He’s shaking his head, moving his hips and gliding himself on and off Jean’s digit, “More, I need more.” Jean’s still trying to wrap his head around the heat clenching around his finger, and it takes Eren calling out to him a second time before his words can truly register. “ _Jean!_ ” Fuck, there it is. That positively sinful way Eren moans his name that has heat pooling in his belly. He doesn’t need to be told a third time, gladly gives Eren what he wants and has to bite back his moan when the brunet’s back arches off the bed. That sight alone is enough to bring his twitching cock back to life, and if it wasn’t, Eren’s arousal smearing precome all over his stomach would have certainly sufficed.

“Fucking hell, Eren,” Jean rasps.

“Mmmmh!”

He lets Eren’s breathy moans and sensual cries become his guide, taking note of which ways to move his fingers, which caresses make Eren’s mouth hang open and his fingers twist in the sheets.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he moans, grabbing Jean’s free arm in a vice grip, “right there! Curl your fingers right there!” Jean feels a strong sense of pride as he finds Eren’s prostate with a brush of his fingers. The strangled cry that rips from Eren’s lips is inspiration enough for Jean to milk that little bundle of nerves for all it’s worth.

Jean scissors his fingers between brushes to Eren’s prostate, sending him into a frenzy of _‘please more,’_ and _'fucking faster.’_ His own cock is leaking, aching, and desperate for some kind of friction but the sight before him is way too fucking hot for him to stop. He can see it in the way Eren’s body is shaking, can feel the rings of muscle around his fingers tensing, tightening. Eren is going to fucking come, and Jean can hardly wait to see it.

Then the idiot grasps the base of his cock and squeezes, preventing what was sure to be a breathtaking sight. “Wait,” Eren heaves, “I don’t want – haaaah – to c-come yet.”

“You what?”

Eren smirks and sits up, palming Jean’s straining length, “I want something better than your fingers.”

Jean’s suddenly forgotten how to breathe. Until Eren wraps his dexterous fingers around him and gives him a languid pump, watching with fascination as Jean’s brows crease and he bites his lip.

“I need you.” Eren says against his lips, voice hoarse with want. Jean presses a hand to Eren’s chest, tries to push him back to the bed and keep his tongue laced with the brunet’s when he feels a chuckle vibrate in his mouth. His back hits the sheets in the next moment, and as soon as Eren has himself fully naked, he’s on top of Jean wearing an expression that screams _victory_. “What? Did you think I was just gonna lay back and take it?”

Jean’s eyes narrow, “Yes.”

That irritating smile stretches further before a scoff accompanies it. “Oh, my sweet, sweet Jean,” he purrs.

“Shut UP, Eren!” He simply giggles as he reaches for the nightstand and pulls a condom from the drawer.

That damn smirk doesn’t leave his face while he rolls the condom over Jean’s length, fingers gentle enough to make him twitch. But as Jean feels his tip nudge against Eren’s tight opening, all annoyance fades away. With a sigh, Eren sinks down on Jean’s arousal, rotating his hips and grinding him deeper.

And God, he’s fucking beautiful with his lip between his teeth and his skin flushed such a pretty shade of pink, matching the colour of his straining cock. Jean can’t stop staring, watching the graceful way Eren lifts himself and slowly rolls his hips down, taking Jean in inch by inch, breath stuttering and hair a mess. He looks completely fucked out and they’ve barely started, and Jean knows if _Eren_ looks this fucked out, he must look so tenfold.

If you told him a few days ago that he’d be underneath Eren right now, gazing up in adoration as the brunet moved over him and made his head swim and his blood sing with ecstasy, he’d never believe you. Yet here he is, cock wrapped in impossible heat and head drowning in pleasure.

He starts thrusting his hips up to meet Eren’s, rewarding him with barely audible sighs of his name and loud groans when he slams himself in deep. Eren clenches around him perfectly when Jean grips his hips and pulls him down, pushing him back and forth while he’s buried to the hilt, looking for the angle to make him crazy.

It takes a few tries, some repositioning of his hips and pulling Eren this way and that, but when his head tosses back and his cock leaks, Jean knows he’s found the spot again. “Th-there, Jean! Fuck, right fucking there!” He puts all his strength into his shaking legs, and pushes into Eren with all he’s got, setting a brutal rhythm, keeping pace even with his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. It’s difficult to concentrate, difficult to keep his movements fluid and steady. Eren’s tight heat is unravelling him bit by bit, but it’s nothing compared to the debauched way he’s screaming his name every time Jean pounds into _that spot._

Jean has to digs his nails into Eren’s hips, has to hold on for dear fucking life since the brunet is insistent on clenching around him so tightly that it would put a goddamn boa constrictor to shame. And just when he’s there, just when he’s about to fucking come, Eren pins his hips to the bed, devilish smirk on his flushed, sweaty, sin ridden face. “Eren, no!” Jean simpers, trying to thrust his hips back up. But Eren is strong, and his grip is like iron, and if he doesn’t want Jean to move, he isn’t fucking moving.

Only when he’s conceded defeat does Eren release his hold on him. He trails his hands up Jean’s chest, slowly lifting himself off of Jean’s throbbing cock. “You’ve been so good to me, Jean,” he purrs, “but I need you to be a little patient.” His oceanic eyes flash with anticipation, and he clenches those muscles around Jean’s tip. He ignores the whimper that bubbles up in his throat. “I’ve waited for this a long time, ya know? I’m not ready for it to be over yet.”

Eren rakes his nails down Jean’s chest, leaving bright red marks to paint Jean’s chest and earning a yelp of satisfaction before slamming himself down on his cock, letting out a moan of his own. “Fuck,” Jean writhes, hands gripping Eren’s thighs, “so tight, Eren. So fucking tight.”

Jean can only handle laying back for so long, and before Eren’s ready he’s trying to buck his hips up into his heat again. “Jean,” Eren tries to regain control despite his body screaming at him to let Jean take him.

“Please!” Jean nearly bellows, “Please just let me fuck you!”

Eren’s resolve cracks for a split second, but the hesitation Jean sees is all he needs to pull Eren off of him and shove him chest first into the wall. His hand fisted in those chocolate brown locks is all that keeps his face from smashing into the wall along with his torso, and Eren would be pissed if it didn’t feel so fucking good.

Jean’s hand between Eren’s shoulder blades keeps him in place, and once his other hand releases its hold on Eren’s silky locks, it’s on the man’s hip, pulling his ass closer to Jean. “Stay put,” Jean commands, voice gravelly and thick with lust. It’s enough to have a shiver rolling down Eren’s spine. He nods his head fervently and arches his back more, waiting almost impatiently for Jean to be back inside of him.

There’s a sharp sting on his ass, followed immediately by a loud _smack_ , “Good boy.”

“Nnnng!” Eren crosses his arms under his head, muffling his moan, “Jean, please.”

Jean brushes the crown of his cock against Eren’s waiting hole, “Don’t you dare,” he grabs his hair and tilts his head back, “silence your cries. I want to hear you, Eren. I wanna hear that pretty fucking mouth screaming my name.”

“Hnn, yes, whatever you want. Just – just fuck me already.” Jean smiles. He loves the desperation in his voice, the need. Jean keeps one hand in his hair, and one on his hip and slides into him.

His pace builds quickly, Eren’s moans pushing him to move faster and faster, to grind into him with every thrust and revel in the way he uses Jean’s name to beg for his release.

“Oh, God, Eren,” he grits through his teeth before latching them onto the brunet’s neck.

“Ahh, fuck, Jean!” The urgency in those three words shoots right to Jean’s cock, and soon his legs begin to shake.

Fuck, he can’t come now! Not with the praise streaming out of Eren’s mouth. “So good – Jesus Christ, so fucking good!” Jean can faintly hear something in the background, something beyond Eren’s pants and pleas and encouragement. He slows his hips, and Eren’s shouting along with them. Someone’s at the door, knocking and demanding for them to open up.

“Should I…?” Jean teases.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” Eren mimics in a deep voice.

Jean fights the temptation to roll his eyes. “Why don’t we give 'em a little more of what they’ve been listening to?”

“God, yes.” Eren responds without a moment’s hesitation, pushing himself back and completely impaling himself on Jean’s arousal. “Do it. Make me scream, Jean.”

That’s one order Jean has no qualms about following. “Fuck yeah,” he growls, drawing back and rolling his hips forward with enough force to push the bed back from the wall.

“Oh my god,” there’s a sharp intake of breath as Eren tries to hold himself together, “again! Do that again,” he pleads. And Jean’s eager to oblige, ramming his hips forward harder and harder, taking pride in the way the bed frame scrapes along the floor as it pushes farther away from the wall. “Jean! Fuck, Jean!”

“God, Eren, don’t stop,” Jean begs in the most demanding voice he has.

Eren’s confused, but only for a second until Jean fucks into him with purpose, “JEAN!” Eren revels in the grunt that comes with his hoarse shout, files it away in something he calls _Remember Later_.

“Jean, fuck!” He screams, and it isn’t even part of the show they’re putting on anymore. Jean has found that heavenly bundle of nerves inside of him again and he knows he’s done for.

And Jean knows it too. “Hold on, Eren.”

He is. He is holding on… sort of. His hands are splayed, pushed against the wall and the space between it and the mattress is just enough so Eren can fully stretch his arms out. He barely has time to hope the space won’t spread further, that he won’t end up fucked so hard that he lands in that gap with his face in the floor, because Jean is fucking him without regard to gravity or the insistent knock on their door. He’s simply frantic, searching for his release, searching for _Eren’s_ release because he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make Eren come after all is said and done.

It’s so overwhelming, having Jean after all this time, after all his fantasizing, that Eren is on the verge of tears. “J-Jean! Jean, please!”

And he can damn well hear the smirk in that cocky tone, “Please what, Eren?”

And the way he growls his name takes away any trace of shame Eren may have had.“Please make me come!”

“Hnnnng, fuck!”

When Jean pulls all the way out, leaving nothing in him but the crown of his cock, Eren knows this is it. His body is shaking so hard it’s a wonder Jean manages to thrust back into him. But he does, and he has Eren seeing stars and gasping as pearly ropes of come stain his wall and his chest.

“Fuck!” Jean can’t hold back anymore. If he thought Eren was tight before… he feels like he could laugh at that thought now because _fuuuck_ , Eren’s wrapped around him so tight, so hot, and he’s milking Jean for everything he has left. “EREN!” He shudders one last breath before every fibre of his being is rendered to one thing: _bliss_.

Jean struggles to catch his breath, hands still gripping Eren’s hips in a bruising clutch.  He takes a moment to clear his mind before a lazy grin spreads over his face. He pulls Eren upright, not bothering to pull out and collapses onto the bed. “You’re not bad, Jaeger.” He chuckles against his sweaty hair.

Eren scoffs. “I was gonna say the same.”

“Mmm,” he nuzzles his face into Eren’s neck, more content than he’s been since he can remember. Eren shakes his head, but grabs both of Jean’s hands and intertwines their fingers.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jean comes back down to earth and needs to voice the question nagging in the back of his mind. “Eren?”

“Hmm?”

“So… we, uh,” he lets out a nervous cough, “like each other?”

Eren laughs then, and the sound is so beautiful Jean can’t even be annoyed, “Yes, Jean.”

“Does this… mean you want to be with me?”

He’s met with a moment of silence that is sharp enough to cut through his heart. Right as he opens his mouth to take it back, Eren smiles. “I do. I… well, I have for a while now.”

Jean is so glad Eren isn’t looking at him right now, because blushing is the dorkiest possible response to that and Jean is _definitely_ blushing.

“So, does that mean you’re done with Shrimp Man?” Jean mumbles hesitantly.

“Shrimp..?” Eren murmurs, “Oh, you mean Levi?”

Jean feels his eye twitch but refuses to react harshly. “I guess.”

“If it’s important to you and you’re serious about me, I’ll drop things with him.” Jean feels his heart flutter, as much as that embarrasses him, and he nods vigorously. “But,” Eren begins cautiously, “I think you’d like him too.”

Jean feels his face fall. “Eh?”

“Well, he’s handsome isn’t he?” Eren has to refrain from chuckling when he gets aggravated huffs instead of a coherent response. “No, just hear me out, Jean.”

“…Fine.”

“He’s also really caring. Sure he’s blunt, and sometimes a little belligerent, but if he likes you, he’ll do what he can to make you happy… in his own weird way. It’s endearing, I swear.”

“He sounds like a real charm.” Jean deadpans, trying to hide the jealousy coursing through his veins.

“Oh, don’t be like that!” Eren laughs. “He’s funny, too. You should see his face when he’s annoyed… it’s just, it’s gold. You’d like him, I swear.”

Jean pulls him closer, “I don’t know, Eren…”

“It’s just something to think about. If you’re really not into him, I’m all yours.”

A smile stretches across Jean’s face. “I like the sound of that.”

Just as he’s enjoying the cliche, post-sex cuddly bullshit moment, the pounding on their apartment door is back. “Oh right!” Eren turns his head and grins, “We had an audience.”

Jean gently pulls out, kissing Eren when he winces and caressing his cheek. “Let’s go greet our guest, yeah?”

Wearing nothing but boxers, they walk to the front door hand in hand. Jean swings the door open and Eren settles himself on the doorframe, smirk tugging one side of his mouth up.

“Can we help – Levi?!”

“Shrimp?”

“Er– who the fuck are you calling Shrimp, pretty boy?” Jean feels hot under that steely gaze, and he almost hates it.

Not quite, but _almost_. Jean glares and slings one arm over Eren’s shoulders possessively.

“What are you doing here?” Eren blushes.

“I’m your RA… I thought you didn’t have a boyfriend?” Levi regards them both with narrowed eyes and a glimmer of hurt in those stunning silver hues.

“Well, I didn’t,” Eren looks up at Jean, “until a few minutes ago.”

The pink that dusts Levi’s cheeks is adorable, Jean can’t deny.

He _is_ handsome. Fuck. Eren is right. That’s something Jean hates to admit.

“Well,” Levi crosses his arms over his chest, “you two were entirely too loud,” he snaps as he pulls out his ticket pad and begins furiously writing them up.

“You have no idea.” Eren grins, much to Levi’s agitation.

“Would you like an idea?” Jean asks, grinning wolfishly at the surprise in Eren’s raised brows.

“Excuse me?!” Levi spits.

“Did I stutter, _pretty boy_?” Jean mocks.

“How dare –”

“Come on, Levi,” Eren interrupts, “I promise he’s as intriguing as I made him sound.”

Jean looks at Eren curiously. He talked about him with Levi?

“Hmmph,” is the best he gets out of the raven haired man.

He studies them for a solid minute before scribbling something on their ticket.

He shoves it into Eren’s chest. “Be good,” he hisses.

“No promises!” Eren calls after him before closing the door.

Jean throws Eren a scolding look. “Really? We’re already in trouble. How much is the ticket for?”

Eren looks over the small sheet of paper and laughs, “He didn’t sign it, so it’s invalid, but…” he holds it up to Jean’s face, “he did leave us his phone number.”

He waits for Jean’s reaction and is filled with a pleasant glow when the man smiles at him.

“So, should you call him first or should I?”


	3. Tentatively Ererijean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae: Anyone who catches the Free! reference gets bonus points.

Levi knows, just _knows_ , that he’s fucked as soon as he ends up alone with Jean. Well he definitely had known he was far from wise when he had scribbled his number down on that ticket, unable to deny Eren anything. But that’s _exactly_ why he’s fucked. He can’t deny Eren _anything_. But apparently he and Jean have that in common, or they wouldn’t be wandering around the campus festival together. Alone.

It had been all Eren’s idea of course. _Of course_ it was. Everything awkward and embarrassing in Levi’s life has been one of Eren’s ideas. _But he can’t deny him anything, dammit_. So when the bright eyed little(big, very very big) shit had started a group chat with the three of them and suggested Jean and Levi get to know each other he had, reluctantly, said yes. After all, Eren apparently likes both of them a lot.

And Levi, much to his chagrin, likes Eren a lot.

Plus Jean isn’t bad looking. Sort of horsey but with an intense, cocky flare that so many squealing girls are attracted to. Levi supposes he’s attracted to him. But he doesn’t trust him as far as he can throw him. It had taken him a while to let Eren even close enough to touch and now this new guy is being thrown at him and Levi is so demisexual that it _hurts_. It’s not that he can’t gauge exactly how sexually attractive Jean is, it’s not even that he needs to be best friends with the guy before he can get it up. He just needs common ground. Something other than their mutual relationship with Eren.

Jean sniggers at the Cheerleading Society’s human pyramid collapsing and Levi’s beginning to think they have nothing in common. But then Jean opens that cocky mouth.

“Oh look, her panties are showing.” He snickers. “Quick, all hetero men in the area come running.” And when Levi directs his attention to the sniffling cheerleader that was on top of the pyramid, surrounded by jocks offering their help, he can’t even stop the eye roll.

“Tch. How many straight men does it take to fix a cheerleader?” Levi deadpans, raising an eyebrow when she pretends to limp with her grazed knee, leaning against the captain of the football A Team.

“From what I just observed.” Jean starts, putting on a serious voice and pushing imaginary glasses up his nose. “Exactly six and a concerned friend.” He follows up his own joke with a snort, which Levi hates but also finds himself smirking.  “So. I know basically nothing about you.”

“Right back at you.” Levi counters, leading them towards a conveniently low wall opposite the Swim Society booth. They’re trying to sell hideous figurines of their hideous mascot to raise some cash.

“Well.” Jean sits awkwardly next to him. “Do you have hobbies?” Levi thinks back on the fur lined handcuffs he splashed out on a few days ago but decides that it’s not really a hobby if there’s no one to use them on him. Maybe tea. Cleaning?

“Cleaning.” He says decisively.

“Uh, cleaning?” Jean is flailing, dumped in the deep end of Levi’s unapproachable and deadpan personality. Levi would help him out, if only he knew how to recover from that.

“It’s relaxing.” He says quietly, watching a small blond boy shove a mascot figurine into an innocent passerby’s face.

“Ah, I’m like that with cooking.” Jean gives a lopsided, pained smile.

“Jean is French right?” Levi changes the subject quickly, unsure how to respond to anything pertaining to his down time. Luckily Jean rolls with it, nodding “Pouvez-vous parler français?”

“Merde, à peine” Just barely. “How’d you learn?” He asks, chewing on his lip in a way that’s completely out of character. In fact Levi has noticed he’s not been acting like a cocky brat since he attempted this conversation. And Levi is almost flattered to know he’s trying. Even if it is for Eren’s sake and not his. So he lets the corner of his mouth quirk up, face softening a little.

“Maman, she’s French. My Dad was Asian though.”

“Really? My Grandparents live in France but they’re British.” He shakes his head in a way that suggests there’s a story there. “What course are you on?”

“Architecture.”

“That’s BA, right?”

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Business Analytics and Consultancy.”

“That’s BSc.” Levi shoots a glare at the smug asshole next to him. “Just because I’m getting a Bachelor of Arts doesn’t mean I won’t be richer than your smug, Bachelor of Science, ass.” Jean gives a genuine laugh.

“You’re right. If you get popular you might end up earning way more.” Jean shrugs, conceding to his defeat. “At least you’re not Eren.”

“Eren is so fucked.”

“Oh yeah, what was he thinking?”

“Music? Fuck his passions, he’s going to starve.” Levi allows himself to snicker as Jean descends into an awkward fit of chuckles.

“But hey. If Eren gets popular he might earn more than both of us combined. We should definitely stick around for that.”

“You into Sugar Daddies, Kirstein?” Levi teases, in his own special way that seems like he’s stating the obvious instead of joking. Jean’s jaw hangs loose for a few moments before a feral grin takes over his face.

“Why? Got some spare cash?” And Levi wants to say yes, feels the hint of arousal, eyes narrowing, tilting his head to make a show of observing Jean.

“Maybe a few pence.” And Jean doesn’t seem to have a comeback for that, splutters for a few moments before a pink haze settles on his cheeks. Levi feels a warmth settle in his chest, understands exactly what it is Eren sees in this guy. Despite his exterior, Jean might be one of the biggest dorks he’s ever met. Turns out Levi is weak to tall, dorky boys with stupidly big hearts. They’re so similar that Levi isn’t sure how he didn’t notice it but it explains why they clash so often. Levi never saw himself as the polyamorous type, yet his stupid heart might have just decided that he’s going to give it a shot.

 

* * *

 

Jean successfully dragged Levi to a bar, getting them both pleasantly buzzed before they arrived at Reiner’s party. He has no doubt Levi doesn’t care about who he’s being introduced to right now. In fact, he can see the boredom on Levi’s face. As hard as he is to read, he’s quick to show displeasure. He squeezes their hands where their fingers have been entwined since they arrived. Levi doesn’t seem like the affectionate type at all. He expected to be rejected but Levi accepted the contact with no complaints and has even squeezed back a couple of times.

He watches Levi lift the beer bottle he’d had shoved into his hand. There’s something about that tiny mouth always pulled into a frown that has Jean turned on. When Levi pulls the bottle away and licks the residue of beer off of his lower lip Jean feels like he might start squirming.

“Well it’s been great seeing you Mina.” Jean excuses them. “But we’d better go say hi to everyone else.” He tugs Levi away quickly, snickering at the relief that crosses Levi’s face.

“She was-” Levi gesticulates noncommittally with his beer bottle.

“Doesn’t shut up, right?”

“Yeah.” Levi agrees, looking up and fixing Jean with one of those ridiculously sexy smirks.

How can someone so consistently nasty be so attractive? Jean has no clue but they bonded ridiculously quickly over sassing the people around them.

“Right.” He begins, gesturing to the people ahead of them with a nod. “These are the people that matter-”

“Hey!” He’s interrupted by Eren pouncing the two of them.

“Tch.” Levi scoffs, shaking Eren off as soon as he slung an arm over his shoulder. Jean

wants to scream because Levi’s small hand is still firmly in his. He really shouldn’t feel like a puppy getting approval from it’s master yet here he is, smug while Eren pouts.

“What’s up?” Jean greets him with a cocky smile. Eren is chewing his lip, frowning and obviously trying to hold back.

“Don’t look so constipated, just spit it out.” Levi deadpans from beside him. Jean would be laughing if they weren’t conspiring against the world.

“I’m going to take this as sign you two are getting on.” Eren says tentatively, measuring their reactions carefully.

“Yeah, definitely.” Jean interjects, nodding.

“It’s going well.” Levi adds, squeezing Jean’s hand unprompted and threatening Jean’s smug facade.

“Better than any of our dates.” He manages.

“Definitely better.” Levi agrees.

“Maybe we should dump him.” Jean directs to Levi while Eren’s face falls.

“Leave him for someone else to pick up.” Levi agrees.

“We definitely don’t need him-”

“Oi!” Eren interrupts, face flushed in genuine panic. “You can’t just dump me!” Levi just blinks. Jean breaks first, laughing and letting go of Levi’s hand to fold Eren into a warm hug.

“Levi!” Someone screeches from across the room. He draws away, gesturing he’ll be back before leaving them alone together.

“He’s great right? I mean he’s a little serious but like he has a sense of humour-”

“Yes, Eren. I noticed.” Jean rolls his eyes.

“You like him?” Eren continues, getting up in Jean’s face with those ridiculous puppy eyes. Jean can only shrug awkwardly, pink colouring his cheeks. “That’s a yes!” Eren exclaims.

“Okay! Okay.” Jean interjects before Eren can start shouting “He’s- He’s like really attractive but we already established that.” Eren nods frantically. “And we have some stuff in common and we get on. It’s just hard to make a decision based on one date. I’m not against the three of us, I just can’t make any promises.” Jean finishes, holding his hands up in surrender while a grin takes over Eren’s face. Before Jean has a chance to escape he’s being trapped in a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you.” Eren speaks quietly into his neck. Jean finds himself smiling, wonders when Eren discovered how to to turn him to mush. “What the fuck?” Eren growls, disturbing Jean’s moment of content.

“Uhm, what?”

“Look at this!” Eren pulls away to turn Jean around, pointing at Levi surrounded by people he doesn’t know. But more importantly, wrapped up in the arms of Captain America.

“What the fuck?” Jean echoes, scowling because that guy is way out their league. But totally in Levi’s. Levi pulls away from the hug first but it doesn’t ease the jealousy burning in his gut.

“Who is he and why is he hugging our Levi?” Eren spits, fury lighting up his eyes as the blond then proceeds to sling his arm around Levi’s shoulders.

“He hasn’t shrugged him off!” Jean clenches his fists, watching as Levi accepts the contact like he’s been with this guy for years. Eren prods him in the arm to get his attention.

“I have a plan.” He says lowly, eyes twinkling with promises of mischief. 


	4. Jealous Ererijean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which three idiots just need to talk it out.

"Eren, this is stupid," Armin sighs from his shoulder.   
  
"It  _ is _ stupid." Jean echoes from Armin’s other side. "Don't get me wrong, Armin, I love you, but you're much more adorable than sexy and I don't think this is going to make Levi jealous at all."

Armin pushes up, removing his head from Eren's shoulder and taking his hand out of Jean's. "No offence taken,” he says. "What I meant is I don't understand why you don't simply talk to him about it."   
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Ar," Eren snorts.   
  
"You're right, what was I thinking?" Armin feigns innocence. "That would be too mature a thing for either of you to grasp."   
  
"Hey!" Jean and Eren chorus.   
  
"I'm going to find Mikasa. Though she's probably off making out with Sasha in a corner.” He sighs again.   
  
"Like you can come up with any better." Eren says when Jean opens his mouth, complaint sitting on the tip of his tongue.   
  
Jean rolls his eyes and slides over, arm circling around Eren's shoulder. "You think they have a... history?"   
  
"Well, now I do!" Eren groans. "Fuck."   
  
Shit. "He isn't  _ that _ good looking." Jean tries to backtrack a little.   
  
Eren pouts. "Please, the man looks like a Greek god."   
  
Jean can't disagree, even if he is just trying to make his favourite dork feel better. "Whatever. There is no way in hell his hair is naturally two toned." He feels Eren’s eyes boring a hole into the side of his head. "What?"   
  
"You of all people can't talk shit about fake two toned hair." Eren lets out a peal of laughter. He looks genuinely happy for the first time since Levi was enveloped in that bear hug, but Jean’s a brow still twitches.   
  
Jean huffs. "For the last time, Eren, I don't dye my hair!"   
  
Eren shakes his head, "Yeah, not all of it, maybe.” He wipes tears of laughter from his eyes and stands up to get another beer.   
  
"My hair is darker at the roots," Jean continues, stomping after him. "This is what it looks like when I shave some of it!"   
  
"I'm sure." Eren winks, smirk still hanging on his lips.   
  
Eren doesn't make it to the fridge. Jean pins him against the wall with a growl. "You are such an asshole.”   
  
"At least I don't get my panties in a bunch over something as stupid as obviously dyed hair,” Eren snarks back.   
  
Jean's fingers fist in Eren's soft strands. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have naturally beautiful hair."   
  
"Are you admitting that you colour yours?" Eren breathes. He forgets sometimes – the way the intensity in Jean's eyes pools warmth in his belly.   
  
"No!" Jean presses his body harder against Eren's. "Maybe you should try it though. Dye yours a jet black, hmm?”   
  
Eren’s glares. Memories of Jean chasing Mikasa for over a year when they first met come barrelling to the front of his mind.  _ You have really pretty black hair _ his stupid voice echoes, taunts.   
  
"Screw you."   
  
"Was this morning not enough for you?" Jean purrs, cocky gleam lighting up his eyes.   
  
"Ya know, if anyone's an asshole here–" Jean swallows the rest of those words, mouth greedily claiming Eren's.   
  
"What was that?" Jean teases against his mouth when Eren's hands find his hips and grip hard enough to bruise.   
  
"Shut up and fucking kiss me.”   
  
Jean happily obliges, working one of his thighs between Eren's legs and pressing into his groin until he gasps.   
  
Levi finally spots them after sweeping the room. He drinks in the way they grab at each other, completely wrapped up in their own little world. Something twists up his stoic features for just a moment, but he schools his face back into it’s usual bored mask before anyone takes notice.   
  


* * *

  
"Shit, Jean," Eren gasps. "We have to stop."   
  
"Why?" Jean asks, teeth scraping along Eren's collarbone.   
  
"Because," Eren wrenches his face away by his hair, "if you don't stop that I'm going to take your clothes off and fuck you through the floor."   
  
Jean shoots him a feral grin. "You really think you’d top?”   
  
"Is that a challenge, Horse Face? I’m sure we can find an empty bed if you wanna test me.”   
  
Jean's about to retort, but they're cut off by an excited shriek. "Leviii!"   
  
Hands still tangled in each other's hair, Jean and Eren turn and find a small red haired girl launching herself at Levi, babbling excitedly before planting a kiss on his forehead.   
  
Jean gapes. "Who the hell-”   
  
"- is she?!" Eren grunts.   
  
Another blond joins them, yanking Levi into a hug when the redhead finally lets him go.   
  
"We should probably just ask..." Jean glances at Eren and finds his eyes brimming with tears. Shit, here come the frustrated water works.   
  
"Does he even like us, Jean?"   
  
"Of course he..." Well, he  _ seems _ to like Jean. He definitely likes Eren. That small smile he tries to hide whenever Eren’s name is mentioned is easily missed if you aren't looking for it, but it's definitely  _ there. _ "Eren, I can say with confidence that he cares about you."   
  
"I want him to care about both of us," Eren wipes the moisture from his eyes. "He tried today, right?"   
  
"I told you that when we got here," Jean assures him.   
  
"Then what's he..." Eren gestures with a sweep of his hand. The redhead is clinging to Levi’s arm while the blond has taken the Greek god’s place with his arm slung around Levi's shoulders.   
  
Eren sniffles and rubs at his eyes some more. As much as Jean enjoys teasing the hell out of Eren, he can't stand to see him upset. "We're going to find out," he says firmly. "Meet me on the porch."   
  
"What do you have planned, Jean? You have that look on your face. The one you get when you're about to do something stupid," Eren eyes him suspiciously.   
  
"Because I am.” Jean gently pushes Eren. "Now go. I'll see you in a couple minutes."   
  
Eren throws him one last questioning look before walking out the sliding door. Jean takes a deep breath. At least Eren left the door open. That'll make this a little easier.   
  
He's really doing this. He groans as he weaves through the crowd towards Levi. He's probably going to get his ass kicked. For Eren's sake. Again. "God damn it, Jaeger," Jean mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
It takes Jean a moment to realize he's in front of Levi, simply staring like an idiot.   
  
Levi raises a brow. "Hi?"   
  
"Oh, shit," Jean sputters, "I mean, hello. Er, hey." This is already going terribly. "Uh, I need a favour-” He looks from the girl on Levi's arm to the man draped over his shoulder and offers them a weak smile before slowly taking their arms off of Levi.   
  
"Jean, what are you doing?" Levi asks.   
  
"I need to borrow this guy for a bit," Jean continues as if Levi hadn't spoken. "I'll bring him back in 5 minutes, maybe 10." Jean shrugs before grabbing Levi's waist and hoisting him over his shoulder, a little trick he’s picked up from Eren the last couple of weeks. "Maybe never," he says quickly before turning on his heel. "Hope you don't mind!"   
  
"Hey!" the red haired girl calls after them.   
  
"What the hell are you doing, Jean? Put me down!" Levi hisses.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Jean braces himself to get punched. Levi may be short, but he is by no means small. Jean can feel the well-built muscle under his skin, even through his clothes.   
  
"Why not? Why are you acting so damn crazy?" Levi asks, fighting his temptation to spill the rest of his beer down the back of Jean's pants.   
  
"Listen, I understand you tried today. I appreciate that. We both did, mostly for Eren’s sake, right? Now I get that you don't owe me anything, least of all a..." he trails off with a sigh, shaking his head. "But with Eren it's different. You owe him an explanation."   
  
"An explanation for what?" Levi demands as Jean steps out onto the porch. He sets Levi down. Levi throws Eren an exasperated look as Jean closes the curtains and shuts the door.   
  
"What was going on in there,” Jean answers for Eren, who he can tell is on the verge of tears again.   
  
"I honestly don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Levi puts his free hand on his hip and slams the rest of his beer.   
  
"The people hanging off of you-” Eren sniffs. "They... um, well..."   
  
"Eren wasn't even allowed to put his arm around you for 3 seconds," Jean cuts in. If Eren starts full on crying, he's going to get irrational. Not Mikasa level irrational, but it won't be pretty. He’ll probably take a swing at Levi then get his ass handed to him. It's best to get an explanation before that happens. After all, Levi seems like a reasonable man. They can trust him to be honest. “Then you have all these people taking turns hanging off you for what, half an hour? What gives?”   
  
Levi blinks at them. "Is that what this is all about?"   
  
Eren and Jean look at each other. That tone does not bode well for them. Eren's eyes get big in that way that suggests they're fucked.   
  
"Those are my friends," Levi explains slowly, because clearly they need it explained very, very slowly. "I've known them for years." He turns an icy stare on Jean. "The two you extracted me from? They happen to be my brother and sister."   
  
"....Oh." Jean manages to squeak. That's embarrassing. He owes them both an apology.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry I shrugged you off so quickly, Eren," Levi says. "It generally takes time for me to build comfort with someone. At least enough to be touched." Jean flushes. A giddy feeling swoops through his stomach. Levi let him  _ hold his hand. _ On their first date. "We do have that.” Eren flushes too. Have they always been such a mess? "But I'll be honest, your face when I pushed you off was quite funny. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."   
  
"It's okay. I mean, you didn't really..." Eren says quietly, scratching at the back of his neck.   
  
"But is this what it's going to be like when you two see me with my friends? With my family?" Levi asks softly.   
  
"What?" Eren's eyes snap to Levi's face. "No! I just, well with the first guy hanging off you–" He turns to Jean for help.   
  
"Captain America," Jean supplies.   
  
Eren rolls his eyes. Not the kind of help he wanted. "And your whole aversion to physical contact we figured there may be something between you. And we have no chance against someone like him. He's..."   
  
"Handsome as fuck," Jean says.   
  
Eren sighs and elbows Jean in the ribs. "We were jealous. And we're sorry."   
  
"Yeah, Levi. We're really sorry. And I'm sorry I just walked over and yanked you away from your friends. That was, um, in hindsight, not the best way to handle the situation but Eren was– ow!" Jean shoves Eren away from him. "Will you stop elbowing me!"   
  
"Well, don't tell him I was, you know," Eren whispers.   
  
"Crying?"   
  
"Shut  _ up, _ Jean!"   
  
"You two are hopeless," Levi shakes his head, the faintest hint of a smile on his face. He clears his throat. "But were you really jealous?"   
  
Jean is suddenly fascinated with smoothing out Eren's hair. "Yes," Eren answers for them. "I know it's weird, and you probably don't get it–"   
  
"No, I do." Levi takes a deep breath. "Because I'm jealous of you two."

“You are?” Eren asks.

Jean blinks. “Say what now?”

Levi purses his lips and mutters something about wishing he had more beer. “Yeah. You two have a strong bond, and I know that comes with years of- of trust. And what you have is really easy going even if you’re at each other’s throats half the time. It’s just-” He picks at invisible lint on his sleeve before looking up at them. “I feel like I have a lot of catching up to do. Before I'm at that point with either of you.”

Jean’s lip trembles. Eren’s face crumples. Before Levi can brace himself - “Levi!” They both throw themselves at him and hug him tight, babbling over each other.

Eren buries his face in Levi’s neck. “How could you even say that? You're so- we like you so much! We both do!”

Jean presses a kiss to the top of his head.  _ “Catching up _ my ass, Levi. You’re stuck with us. If- if that's what you want.”

Levi’s heart stutters out of rhythm under their reassurances, and his face burns, but he hooks an arm around each of them and pulls them closer.

“Levi,” Eren and Jean coo again.

“Shit, cut that out,” Levi says. He smiles when they laugh.

Eren’s the first to pull back and the innocence in his eyes shatters the moment Levi makes eye contact. “Hmm,” he murmurs. “I think we should get you back to our place.” He looks up at Jean and finds the same wickedness in his eyes.

Jean bites his lip. “That sounds like a good idea.” He turns to open the sliding door.

Only it doesn't budge. “Huh.”

“Huh what?” Levi asks.

“Have these doors always locked automatically when they're closed?”

Eren buries his face in his hands. “You didn't.”

“I might have.”

_ “Jean.” _

_ “Eren.” _

“Calm down you two, there's nothing we can do.”

Eren and Jean exchange another glance. “I disagree,” Eren says.

Levi looks between them. The silent conversation between them is easy to decipher. Heat runs through his veins as they corner him.

Eren sinks to his knees, scrambles to undo Levi’s belt, slips a warm hand under his shirt. Jean pulls Levi in and kisses him for the first time. Levi discovers that Jean kisses like Eren, refuses to be outdone, puts everything he feels into it then slows down just enough to leave you wanting more.

“I wanna blow you,” Jean murmurs against Levi’s lips.

“Nope! Shotty!” Eren says from Levi’s feet. Jean pulls back to glare at him.

“The hell? You can’t shotty a person! How old are you, 12?”

Eren grins up at them salaciously. “If I can ride it, I can call shotgun on it.”

_ Ride it. _ Levi squirms.

“Eren, that's ridicu-”

“Hey, I get to blow him but it's you I’m jealous of,” Eren says. “You get to watch his face.”

Jean’s ready to argue some more, but Eren presses his lips to the bulge in Levi’s pants and Levi lets out a tiny gasp and his brow pinches slightly, and Jean is absolutely smitten. Jean nods eagerly, hopes Eren is watching for his answer because his tongue is too heavy to talk.

Eren tugs Levi’s zipper down, then his jeans and boxers. He takes Levi’s heavy arousal in his hand, gives it a slow stroke and glances up at his blissed out expression once for himself before taking Levi into his mouth.

Levi moans. It's quiet and guttural, has Jean hard and aching moments later. He tangles his fingers in Levi’s hair, drinking in his gorgeous expression when he gasps out  _ fuck, Eren. _ Levi looks down, watches Eren work. Jean hates to be selfish, but he only got his first taste of Levi and he needs more. He tugs Levi’s hair back, forces him to look back up at him. Levi all but whimpers.

Jean pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. Every one of Levi’s sounds he breathes in makes him hot, has sparks snapping low in his belly. Jean ruts against Levi’s side, grinds against him in a plea for some friction. Levi breaks free to undo his belt, hands trembling and fumbling.

Levi writhes, leans his head against Jean’s shoulder. “Shit,” he hisses. He threads his fingers through Eren’s hair and snaps his hips forward. Eren eagerly swallows him down, grabs his thigh to hold him steady when he pushes into his throat.

Levi takes a deep breath. He returns his attention to Jean’s pants, gets them open and pushes them down his thighs. He frees Jean from his boxers. “Damn.”

Eren hums something that sounds suspiciously like  _ I know right. _ Levi’s eyes screw shut as he savours the vibrations running along his shaft.

He opens his eyes, looks up at Jean. He wraps a hand around his cock and works him slowly. Until Eren starts bobbing his head again. Levi yanks Jean down by his shirt and catches his mouth in another needy kiss. He jerks Jean’s cock in time with Eren’s rhythm.

Levi breaks the kiss with a stangled cry. Jean pulls his head to his chest and Levi shudders, both steadied by the beat of Jean’s pounding heart and threatened to come undone under Eren’s eager mouth.

“He’s good at that, isn’t he?” Jean asks.

Levi looks at Eren, bright eyes blinking up at him, lips pink and swollen and stretched around his shaft. Levi squeezes Jean’s cock and nods. “Yes,” he says lowly. “Yes, he is.”

Eren hums around Levi, sucks him deep and watches him fall apart in Jean’s arms. Levi flicks his wrist spastically as he comes, mouth falling open in a silent cry.

Eren releases him with a loud  _ pop. _ “Mmm.”

Levi is still shaking against Jean, hand still lazily slipping up and down his length. Jean trembles. He's wound so tight after watching Levi like that, it won't take much. 

Levi strokes him a little faster and Jean bites back a moan. “Levi, I'm going to come.”

Levi smiles at him softly. “Eren,” he says.

Eren turns to Jean and takes his cock from Levi. He wraps his lips around the tip, tongues the slit and groans. Jean comes down Eren’s throat as he hums appreciatively, and Levi watches on, enamored.

Jean and Levi barely have their pants up before Eren is all over them, grabbing, kissing, and begging.

Jean and Levi take their time discussing who gets to return his favours, just to see him fidget.

“Let’s share,” Levi suggests.

They each take a side, placing soft kisses on his lips, neck, shoulder. Eren pops the button of his pants open.

Connie pokes his head out the sliding door. “Mikasa, I found them!” he calls. “They’re making out with your RA!”

Eren could punch him.

Jean chuckles and Levi suppresses a smirk. “Guess we really will have to take this back to our place,” Jean says.

Eren suddenly feels like  _ kissing _ Connie.  Not that he’d let him if he knew where Eren’s mouth has been.

“Yeah.” Eren takes one of Levi’s hands and one of Jean’s. “Let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!
> 
> Brea & Rae


End file.
